Creators of webpages generally design webpages and/or web forms to encourage webpage visitors to interact with content on the webpage. To this end, webpages are typically created by placing content onto the webpage in a manner that promotes interaction by a webpage visitor. Successful interaction by a webpage visitor with webpage content can indicate effectiveness of the webpage. Increasing effectiveness means that a webpage visitor will be more likely to interact with, click, understand, etc. the content on the webpage. In other words, on an effective webpage the content catches the attention of webpage visitors, interests and appeals to visitors, encourages action by visitors, and results in visitor satisfaction with the webpage as a whole. Effectiveness can be measured, for example, by how webpage visitors interact with the content of the webpage (e.g., clicks on a button). Failing to incorporate content on a webpage in a manner that encourages interaction by webpage visitors can result in a webpage failing to fulfill its designated purpose (e.g., registering for a website or buying a product).
Conventional methods for generating effective webpages utilize business intelligence or analytics products that collect data from deployed webpages. The collected data corresponding with the deployed webpages can provide insight about webpage visitors, products, webpage interactions, and/or business trends. Some conventional methods focus on providing analytics data to a user (e.g., an analyst and/or webpage designer) for evaluation to determine the effectiveness of content of a deployed webpage. Such methods require that a user create a webpage, deploy the webpage, and then evaluate gathered analytics data about the deployed webpage to determine if any changes should be made that can increase effectiveness. In many cases, this is an iterative process of analyzing effectiveness, updating the webpage, analyzing effectiveness, and then making additional changes. Accordingly, such conventional methods can be costly in time and effort. Additionally, depending on how long it takes for a user to implement changes to a webpage, the deployed webpage can be less than effective for a prolonged period of time. As described, these existing methods primarily rely on trial and error in creation of an effective webpage based on making adjustments using analytics data gathered for a deployed webpage.